Narito
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Ulan. Lagnat. Brownout. Magnanakaw. At si Reborn. Limang dahilan kunng bakit sila narito, magkasama sa iisang lugar. Susubukan ang tunay na nararamdaman. A KHR fanfic in FILIFINO. Oh, OOC-ness and Fluffness galore!


Inihahandog ng

CABRERA STUDIOS

Sa pakikipagtulungan ng

REBORN FANFICTIONS

At ng

MERALCO THEATER

Ang...

**...NARITO...**

**NI: BEAFSTAKES**

**NIHIL OBSTAT: **Hindi ako si Akira Amano. Hindi ako si Gary V. Hindi rin ako si Manix Abrera. At lalong hindi ako si Bob Ong.

**IMPRIMATUR: **Alay ko sa lahat ng mga naghihirap dahil sa brownout at sa mga nakakaranas ng love-hate relationship ang kathang ito. At seryosong ilalathala ko 'to dito at sa DeviantArt sa kahilingan na rin ng mga curious sa aking nilikhang dibuho. If you're a 5986 fan para sa inyo 'to! YEAH! Hm, magtayo kaya tayo ng 5986 week para masaya? Anyway, this is a KHR Filipino Fic, hango ito sa Kapamilya Dub, salin sa bobongismo't kikomachine na pananaw. Slight based on the story canon—and oo nga pala, BEWARE OF OOC-NESS, FLUFFNESS, AND WEIRDNESS GALORE! Read at yer own risk people, hehehe...

**INSCRIBET:** June 1, 2011

_Ito ang siste..._

Minsan sa isang maaliwalas na araw inimbitahan ng kagalang-galang na si Bianchi ang utol at mga kaibigan nito sa kanilang resort house sa Okinawa. After all, summer vacation, why not? Go ang tropa—kahit na medyo ilang doon ang little brother niyang si Hayato Gokudera. Nagkataon kasing may bahay din ang pamilya nila (na di ko makuha ang apelyidong Italyano nila kase it remained a mystery) sa Okinawa kaya naisip ng Poison Scorpion na bigyan ng break ang mga bata mula sa training, labanan, at kung anu-ano pang ka-weirdohan. Oo, mga bata lang ang sinama niya, that includes her brother, si Tsuna, the rest of the Guardians, kasama ang kanilang mga girlfriends na sina Kyoko, Haru, kahit si Hana, I-Pin at Fuuta. Siyempre, hindi puwedeng kalimutan si Reborn, ano beh? Wala lang, sa isip-isip niya, gusto niya kahit once lang gusto niyang maging mabait na ate hindi lang ke Hayato, pati na rin sa lahat, aww...

However, kung tinatanong mo kung nasaan si Kyoya Hibari, huwag mo nang alamin, he's somewhere out there. Spoiler.

So iyon ang nangyari. Dumating na sila sa resthouse mga late na, around quarter to six, dahil sa traffic. Mabuti na ring nakarating sila kesa mapilitan silang mag-kampo sa kalsada dahil lang sa nagrarally na mga kambing. At dahil na rin, sa pakiwari ni Reborn...

"Mukhang uulan ngayon, ah," aniya habang nakatingin sa napaka-kahel na kalangitan, na tila nagbabadyang babagsak ang malakas na ulan. "Baka hanggang bukas 'to..."

"Wag namaahn...!" suya ni Takeshi Yamamoto, ironically siya ang Rain Guardian pero siya pa ang nabanas nang malamang uulan, weird. "Ibig sabihin hindi tayo magsu-swimming bukas...?"

(Don't worry iho, I know what you feel... )

"Hindi naman natin masasabi hangga't hindi dumarating ang bukas," sabi na lang ng tiyanak, pampalubag-loob na lang sa mga swimming na swimming na noon.

"Para kang bata," suya na lang ni Hayato sa karibal. "Katulad ka lang ng mga nandu'n," tinuro ang mga batang panay ang kanta sa likod ng van habang binabantayan nina Kyoko (at habang pinipilit ni Hana Kurokawa na takpan ang tenga niya para wala siyang marinig na boses ng mga isinumpang bata) na parang nagpi-field trip lang.

Pero sa halip na mainis, "Excited na sila, ah!" as usual...

Hindi na nagtaka pa si Tsunayoshi Sawada doon (Tsuna for short). Kahit pa si Hayato, kaya nga lalo siyang nairita. "Magsama kayo...!"

"Ang KJ mo talaga kahit kelan," sabat na lang ni Haru Miura, ang kanyang pinakamatinding karibal sa atensyon ni Tsuna, susmaryosep.

"Sumabat ka pa," lalong nairita ang batang dinamita. "Kausap ba kita?"

"Hindi mo pa siguro naranasang makasama sa ganitong outing kaya ka bitter diyan—"

"Uh, Haru," sabat ni Kyoko, "baligtad 'ata ang sinabi mo—"

"Wala kang alam," sabat ni Hayato, "kaya 'wag ka na lang dumakdak d'yan—"

"Sino ka, si Gloria! Para hindi ako bigyan ng Freedom of Expression!" sabay "A-CHOO!"

Todo-iwas ang Hurricane Bomb sa biglang pagbahing ng tinatawag niyang 'Sisa'. "YAAACK!" iwas niya. "Kababae mong tao—A-CHOOO!"

Nabahingan tuloy ang naunang bumahing. "Lumayo ka ngah!"

"Ikaw ang lumayoh! Nahawa tuloy ako sa 'yo-!"

"Tama na nga 'yan!" suway na lang ni Bianchi na siya pa namang nagmamaneho ng kanilang van. "Masisira ang bakasyon natin lalo 'pag dinagdagan n'yo pa ng mga walang-kuwentang debate."

"Oo nga naman!" sinegundahan ni Takeshi. "Malay natin, akala mo uulan, pero hindi pala. Pabagu-bago ang panahon, hindi natin masasabi..."

"Ganyan dapat mag-isip," ngiti ni Reborn. "Kung minsan hindi natin mahuhulaan ang mga posibleng mangayari sa susunod na segundo. Pasalamat na lang tayo nilibre tayo ni Bianchi..."

"Kung para sa 'yo," sabay haplos ng dalaga sa mukha ng Arcobaleno—

"Tignan mo ang dinadaanan mo."

"Okay..."

Nakarating naman sila sa kanilang destinasyon na walang problema: isang matinong resthouse, bungalow-style. Sa loob, maaliwalas at tama lang ang luwang. Walang problema sa tubig at kuryente. Parang hindi pa nagagalaw ang mga muwebles doon mula nang maipatayo ito na di mo malaman kung ilang taon na iyon nakatayo, pero hindi mo naman masasabing panahon pa ni Mahoma ang istruktura ng bahay.

Eto ngayon ang problema: kung ano ang ikinaaliwalas ng bahay ay siya pang ikinakulang ng kuwarto. Tatlo lang ang kuwarto doon, kabilang na ang master's bedroom. Gayunman, sakto lang ang laki nito sa mga bata, isang kuwarto para sa mga lalaki, at isa para sa mga babae. And for some reason hindi na nila ginalaw ang master's bedroom, lalo na nang nakita nila si Kyoya doon, nakahiga na agad. Assuming ang loloh!

Kanya-kanya nang ayos ng gamit ang mga bata. Pagkatapos ay naghanda na agad ng hapunan ang mga kababaihan. Ngunit nakulangan sila ng suplay ng matinong pagkain (dahil as usual karamihan sa mga dala nila'y mga exotic ingredients ni Bianchi na di mo malaman nung saang planeta niya pinakyaw) kaya napilitan si Haru na mamili. Pero ang nakadagdag pa sa kanyang sakit ng ulo...

"Medyo may kalayuan ang supermarket dito," tantya ni Bianchi. "Hayato, samahan mo so Haru na mamili..."

"Ba't akoh-!"

Wala nang pali-paliwanag, nasa aktong tatanggalin na ni Bianchi ang kanyang salamin. Oh yeah, alam mo naman ang magiging epekto nuon sa pobreng Storm Guardian sa oras na maaninag niya ang kabuuan ng mukha ng kanyang ate...

"Sabi ko nga," wala siyang kalaban-laban 'pag ate na niya ang nag-utos. As if me choice siya noh? Kahit din naman si Haru, kahit na ilang beses niyang hiniling (with no avail) na sana ang pinakamamahal na lang niyang si Tsuna ang sasama sa kanya.

Umalis na rin ang dalawa, nagsisisihan pa. At lumipas pa lang ang ilang minuto...

"Ai, umuulan!" turo pa ni Lambo sa bintana.

Rakenrol.

-:^_^:-

"Bahket hindi ka kase nagdala ng payong!" reklamo ni Hayato nang abutan sila ng ulan nang palabas na sila sa convenience store.

"Eh ikaw," sagot ni Haru, "ba't hindi ka nagdala!"

"Binabalik mo ang tanong koh!"

"Ikaw ang lalaki, tsaka matalino ka naman, iniwan mo ba ang common sense mo sa resort house?"

"Ikaw ang inutusan, alam mo dapat na magdala ng payong!"

"Malay ko bang uulan!"

"Hindi ka ba nakikinig sa usapan nina Reborn kanina!"

"Ikaw, narinig mo 'yun di bah! Ni hindi ka man lang nag-abala! Wala ka talagang kuwentang bodyguard! Papa'no na lang 'pag si Tsuna ang kasama mo!"

"Ba't mo dinadamay si Boss Tsuna ditoh?"

"Sagutin mo kase akoh!"

"Kung sana si Boss Tsuna na lang ang kasama ko, handa kong ibigay ang jacket ko para hindi siya mabasa!"

"Sana talaga si Tsuna na lang ang kasama ko, at least mag-aabala siyang bumili ng payong para sa 'ken!"

"Ang kapaaaahl mo, mhen!"

"Ikaw ang makapal! Kalalaki mong tao, kung ituring mo si Tsuna parang prinsesa!"

"Me opposite ang prinsesa! PRINSIPE! Sino sa atin ngayon ang bobo!"

Ayan, at me libreng sine na ang mga tao sa convenient store, libreng napapanood ang away-mag-asawa nila. Me inaakalang shooting ng sitcom ang pinapanood nila. Ang iba, akala drama. Romantic comedy. Action. Pero me nagsabi ding prelude to bomba. May ibang nasiyahan, merong nairita, at merong wala lang, umusyoso lang para may mapanood. Ang mga mata ng convenience store nakatuon agad sa dalawang kabataang nagsasagutan dahil lang sa payong.

Tuloy, pinagkamalan sila ng guwardiang nanggugulo sa kanilang nananahimik na tindahan, kaya kesa magsilayasan ang kanilang mga customer sa inis sa kanilang ingay, sila na lang ang pinalabas ng guard. Ayuz. Pareho na ngang basa sa ulan, hindi pa nila nabili ang kanilang kailangan samantalang dapat naroon na sila bago mag-alas-siyete.

It took them five minutes bago nila ulit pinasabog ang isa't isa ng mga maaanghang na mga paratang at kundenang puwede nang ilaban sa debate sa Kamara.

"Kasalanan mo 'to eh!" sisi ni Hayato.

"Ikaw ang nauna d'yan!" bato pa ni Haru.

"Kundi ka lang saksakan ng engot, nakauwi na sana tayo agad at hindi basa—ACHOO!"

"Hah! Kung dala ko lang ang payong ko aba'y iiwan kita d'yan na parang basang sisiw—ACHOO!"

"Me dala ka ba ngayon? Wala naman ah! Basta ako, kaya kitang iwan dito na walang payong—ACHOO!"

"Aba't ang mahaderang Gokudera na 'toh! As if naman kaya mo eh kepayatot mong tao—ACHOO!"

"Hindi ako tulad mong lalampa-lampa't overly-dependent—ACHOO!"

"Hindi naman ako tulad mong kadiring fanboy, daig pa ang bakla—ACHOO!"

Himala't natigil ang sesyon.

Nagkatinginan lang sila na parang may napuna sila sa isa't isa na parang kanina pa nila iyon napapansin, pero tila ngayon lang nila iyon napansin. Angguloh! At makalipas ang tatlong segundo...

"AAA-CHOO!"

Nagkatinginan ulit.

Tila napuna na nilang pareho kung ano ang mali—or rather, ano ang pagkakapareho nila ngayong gabi. Di mo mawari kung nagkataon lang na parehas sila ng opinyon o trip lang ng may-akda na gawin silang in-sync...

Tinuro ang isa't isa. "Kanina ka pa me sipon, noh!"

Nang biglang kumulog ng malakas.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

Na sa sobrang lakas na parang may sumabog na bulkan napayakap si Haru kay Hayato sa nerbyos. Pero hindi rin nagtagal ang inaasam mong kilig moment dahil ganoon na lang ang iwas ng binata sa maingay na dalaga, samantalang na-realize din ng dalaga ang kanyang 'pagkakasala', agad niyang tinulak ang binata na sa lakas nito'y napatumba ito, sabay pagpag at punas sa sarili. Pero epektib pa rin ba ang pagpupunas kung basang-basa na silang pareho't nasa gitna pa sila ng malakas na ulan?

"YAAACK! Iw, iiiiw! Kadireeh!" reklamo pa ni Haru. "Ba't ko ginawa 'yon! AGH-!"

"Sakit nu'n ah!" bulyaw ni Hayato, nahirapan tuloy na tumayo. "Ikaw d'yang nauna-!"

"SHADDAP!"

Kumulog ulit ng malakas.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

Muzhta naman?

Doon natuklasan ni Hayato ang isa pang kahinaan ng kinaiinisang babae: takot ito sa kulog at kidlat. Napansin na lang niya si Haru na nakaluhod, nakatakip ang tenga, panay ang dasal na sana hindi siya tamaan ng kidlat (aba, buti't hindi siya natatakot kakakarga ke Lambo! LOL). Patuloy pa naman ang manaka-nakang pagkulog at pagkidlat, at hindi na tumayo ang pobreng dilag sa kanyang kinaluluhuran kahit pinagtitinginan na siya noon ng mga tao dahil baka mas malakas pa ang susunod na kulog, mahirap nang atakihin sa puso.

At tulad ng inaasahan sa masugit at sisiga-sigang self-proclaimed kanang-kamay ni Boss Tsuna, binalak nga ni Hayato na iwan doong parang ewan ang pobreng dalagita. Lumayo ng ilang hakbang, tumalikod, at bumulong pa, "Bahala ka d'yan, umuwi kang mag-isa," sabay lakad na parang wala lang.

Samantalang nakaluhod pa ri't nakatakip ang mga tenga ni Haru, hindi na napansing iniwan na siya ng kanyang konsorte para mabulok sa gitna ng ulan. At sa tagal na rin ng pagkakababad nila sa ulan, sunud-sunod na ang kanyang pagbabahing, na may kasamang ubo...at labis na panginginig sa lamig.

Hindi lang naman siya ang nakakaramdam nuon. Si Hayato rin naman, na kanina pang hapong bahing ng bahing. Lumala lang nang naabutan ng ulan, kaya gustung-gusto na niya noong umuwi, bahala na siyang pagalitan ng ate niya, basta gusto na niyang umuwi...

Pero hindi ba niya tatanungin si Boss Tsuna?

Doon na siya napahinto.

Oo nga pala, patay na patay si Haru kay Tsuna. At kahit alam naman ng lahat (maliban kay Ryohei Sasagawa) na crush niya si Kyoko Sasagawa, kahit papaano meron pa rin siyang pagpapahalaga kay Haru bilang malapit na kaibigan. Ergo, kung magiging malupit siya kay Haru ngayon, at nalaman ni Tsuna ang ginawa niya dito, diyan na magkakatalo.

Ai, kase naman...habol siya ng habol sa taong alam niyang wala siyang ka-pag-a-pag-asa...

_Huwag kang lilingon, Hayato... huwag kang lilingon...! Pabayaan mo na 'yon...! _

Weh?

Sa huli'y hindi niya pinakinggan ang kanyang demonyo dela guardia. Tinablan ng konsensya sa takot sa Boss, kaya binalikan din niya ang kawawang dilag na, whoe, ang tibay at naroon pa ri't di tumatayo kahit na pinagtatawanan na siya ng mga tao doon sa itsura niya. Ang pobre. Pero ang mas pobre pa doo'y panay na ang kanyang bahing, ubo, at nanginginig na ito...

Tulad niya.

"Hoy! HOY!" agad niyang pinuntahan si Haru kahit na medyo bumibigat na ang kanyang kilos, either dahil sa damit niyang basang-basa o sa ulo niyang feeling niyang unti-unting bumibigat at lumalaki. "Kayo d'yan!" sinigawan ang mga uzisero. "Ano'ng ginagawa n'yo, HA!"

Kumulog na naman ng pagkalakas-lakas. Lalong ikinubli ni Haru ang kanyang sarili sa gitna ng daanan. Hindi naman malaman ni Hayato kung maaawa siya o mababanas sa itsura't kinikilos ng kasama. Pero whatdahel, kesa magka-iskandalo pa dahil lang sa kulog, kailangan niyang hilahin si Haru palayo sa mga uziseros na naghihintay ng development sa kanilang eksena.

Which is...ginawa nga niya. "Halika nga dito!" hinila nga niya, haynaku. "Mukha kang ewan d'yan-!"

"Bitiwan mo 'koh!" nakatakip pa rin si Haru sa mga tenga niya kahit hinihila na siya nito.

"Ibaba mo 'yang mga kamay mo! Hindi ka naman aanuhin ng kulog eh—"

Speaking of kulog, kumulog na naman ng ubod ng lakas...

Na sa gulat ni Haru napakapit na lang ito kay Hayato—uh, to be precise...napayakap. Na naman.

"Uy, ano bah!" ai, kung puwede lang niyang itulak si Haru palayo, pero nagbago din ng isip nang may maramdaman siya ditong mali. Siya lang ba, o sadyang...

"T-teka...ang init mo, ah...!"

Mukha nga, dahil speaking of mukha, napuna na lang ni Hayato na pulampula na ang pisngi ni Haru. Nanginginig at nanghihina na rin ito sa sobrang tagal nila sa gitna ng palakas ng palakas na ulan. Ganoon na lang ang mura ng utak niya, tila ba nadagdagan ang kanyang sala sa kanyang 'pinakamamahal' na Boss.

"Pahamak kang talaga kahit na kelan," bulong na lang niya. Kaya gamit ang kanyang natitirang lakas binuhat niya ito't lumayo sa mga kinikilig at napapakamot na madlang pipol.

-:^_^:-

Todo ang sermon ni Reborn kay Hayato nang matiwasay silang nakabalik sa resthouse habang patuloy pa rin ang pagbuhos ng malakas na ulan na kasabay ng pagkulog at pagkidlat. Nauna na siyang sermunan ni Ate Bianchi't sumakit pa nga ang tiyan nito nang makita niya ang mukha nito, ayuz. Magpapaliwanag na sana ang pobreng dinamita nang bigla na lang siyang himatayin sa sobrang pagod. Agad siyang sinalo ng mga kaklase niya. Doon nila natuklasang nilalagnat din ito, kanina lang niya tinitiis. Kanya-kanya silang buhat ng kanilang kaibigan sa kanilang mga kuwarto.

Sa kuwarto ng mga babae. Agad binalutan si Haru ng makakapal na kumot para hindi siya ginawin, saka siya pansamantalang hiniga sa isa sa mga kutson habang hinanap ang pajama niya sa bag. Pero may ibang naisip si Bianchi. Inilabas niya ang kanyang mga pinaglumaang nightgown sa isa sa mga cabinet na ipinagtaka naman ng mga dalagita.

"Pasensya na kayo rito ha?" inilatag niya ang mga mukhang-mamahaling nightgown sa kama. "Mga pinaglumaan ko na 'to. Nilabas ko baka kasi gusto n'yo. Kasya 'yan sa inyo, ia-adjust lang natin ng konti."

Kumuha si Kyoko ng isa. "Ang ganda! Mukhang mamahalin ang mga 'to!"

"Nawalan na ako ng time na dalhin 'yan sa Namimori. Kaya ko nga kayo dinala dito, eh."

"Ibibigay mo 'to sa amin? Pero Bianchi—"

"Pang-thank you ko na rin 'yan sa inyo, sa pag-alaga n'yo sa aki't sa kapatid ko."

"N-naku Bianchi, sobra na 'to-!"

"Masyado 'tong mamahalin para ipamigay mo lang!" ani Hana. "Sigurado ka ba rito?"

"Marami pa akong ganyan. Nagkataon lang na hindi na sila kasya sa akin."

"Naku...Bianchi..." nagawa pang magsalita ni Haru kahit nilalagnat, kagigising lang niya noon, "hindi ka na dapat nag-abala...!"

"Salamat ha?" abot ang ngiti ni Kyoko.

"In fairview," tinignan ni Hana ang isa sa mga nightgown, "ang tataray ng style! Puwede kaming mamili?"

"Oo naman!" sagot ni Bianchi.

Samantalang ang mahiyaing si Chrome, hindi alam ang kanyang sasabihin, o kung kukuha nga siya ng gamit ng iba. Pero alam ng ate iyon, kaya siya na mismo ang namili ng damit para sa mahiyaing Mist Guardian. "Bagay sa 'yo 'to," kinuha ni Bianchi ang isang light lavender na ribbon-strapped at ibinagay sa dilag. "Tulad ng hamog na nagkukubli, mahiyain pero hindi ibig sabihin na ikinakahiya ang sarili. May itinatagong lakas."

Ganoon na lang ang pamumula ni Chrome sa mga pambobola—este, mga sinabi ng ate. Marahan itong napangiti. "S-salamat..." bagamat sa hina ng kanyang boses hindi mo na siya marinig na magpasalamat.

Namili naman si Bianchi ng babagay kay Haru, at nakita niya ang isang kulay puti't baby pink na nightgown na sira na ang strap kakagamit niya dahil iyon pala ang kanyang paborito. "Ito naman ang sa 'yo, Haru," ipinakita niya ito sa nilalagnat na dilag. "Sorry kung medyo sira na, pero maaayos pa 'to. Tatanggalin lang natin ang strap tapos sikipan ng konti, lagyan ng garter ang bustline. Ayos lang ba sa 'yo?"

Marahan itong tumango't napangiti.

"Ingatan mo sana 'to. Kase ako, kagagamit dito hindi ko yata siya iningatan...favorite ko kasi 'to."

"Pero bakit sa akin mo ibibigay...?" nagtaka pa si Haru.

"Wala lang...kase sa palagay ko mas bagay sa 'yo ang kulay at style."

"N-naku, Bianchi...thank you talaga...! Iingatan ko siya, pangako...!"

"Isuot mo kaya 'to ngayon para presko kang tignan?"

"Oo nga no?" sinegundahan ni Kyoko. "Ito na lang kaya ang isuot nating pantulog mamaya?"

"Great idea, mare!" kindat ni Hana.

"Ako na'ng magtatahi ng sa 'yo, Haru," kinuha ni Kyoko ang kanyang magiging nightgown. "Magpapatulong ako kay Bianchi!"

"Tutulong din si I-Pin!" volunteer ng batang Intsik.

"Ai, muntik ko nang makalimutan ang kay I-Pin!" nagulat ang mga dilag. Kahit siya meron din? Inilabas ni Bianchi ang isang cute na long-sleeved na pink na parang pambinyag, at ibinigay sa maliit. "Sa 'yo na 'to. Ito ang suot ko noong five years old pa lang ako, pinadala ko galing Italy. Sana magustuhan mo."

Tuwang-tuwa si I-Pin sa natanggap niyang advance birthday gift. "Salamat po!" sabi niya in Chinese. Aww...!

Kaya matapos makapamili ang mga dilag ng kanilang nakursonadang damit ay kanya-kanya na sila ng sukat. At hindi nga nagkamali si Bianchi sa pagdala niya rito dahil kasya sa kanila ang mga pinaglumaan niyang damit. Cream yellow ang kay Kyoko, sleeveless na may ternong pantalon. Pearly white spaghetti strap ang kay Hana, hanggang tuhod, surefit at may ternong short-sleeved na roba. Alam mo na ang itsura ng kay Chrome at I-Pin. Inayos agad nina Kyoko't Bianchi ang kay Haru para maisuot na niya agad. At nang maiayos na in a matter of minutes, sinamahan ni Hana si Haru sa sulok para doon makapagbihis. Paglabas, ganoon na lang ang hanga ng lahat...

Iika-ika man, pero parang isang prinsesa si Haru na malapit nang matulog. Kasya ang modified favorite ni Bianchi. Tinanggal ang strap, kaya isang tube dress na two inches above the knee ang labas. Nakadagdag pa sa kanyang kakaibang ganda ang kanyang nalugay na buhok. Bagamat nilalagnat tila halatang nahihiya itong magpakita sa kanila sa kanyang suot.

"Ang ganda mo, Haru...!" hindi mapigilan ni Kyoko ang mapahanga ng husto.

"Reyna ka 'day!" nainggit si Hana.

Ganoon din ang pamumula't pagkamangha ni Chrome, na kahit hindi man sabihin halata naman ang kanyang saya.

"Isa siyang prinsesa!" tama si I-Pin.

"O, di ba?" kindat ni Bianchi. "Ano'ng sabi ko?"

Panay pa rin ang tingin ni Haru sa sarili. "P-pero..." nailang pa rin, "h-hindi ba masagwa...?"

"Hindi nga!" sabay-sabay pa sila.

"Napakaganda mo," lapit ni Bianchi. "May kakaiba kang ganda na hindi mo dapat itago. Bagay sa 'yo ang damit na 'yan. Don't worry, hindi siya malaswa."

Ganoon na lang ang ngiti niya sa kanyang narinig. Pero bago man lang makapagpasalamat, bigla na lang siyang natumba. Nahilo ito sa tagal niya sa pagkakatayo. Agad siyang inupo sa kama.

"Sorry talaga," dispensa niyang mangiyak-ngiyak na siya sa sobrang hilo't hiya, "bakasyong-bakasyon natin, nagiging pabigat pa tuloy ako sa inyo," sabay singhot.

"Konting tulog lang 'yan at ok ka na ulit," paniguro ni Kyoko.

"Kelangang magpahinga," ulit ni I-Pin.

"Sa susunod kase," may sumingit na kilalang maliit na boses, "pakiramdaman mo muna ang sarili mo bago ka sumama sa lakaran."

Lumitaw na lang sa pintuan ng kuwarto si Reborn, naka-cosplay ng isang mahiyaing dalaginding gaya ng lagi niyang trip, para makapasok lang sa kuwarto ng mga babae.

"Sorry talaga, Reborn," dispensa ulit ng maysakit na dalagita.

"Sa bagay, hindi iyon maiiwasan. Kung minsan kahit sarili nating katawan hindi pa natin kilala. Ang mabuti pa, Bianchi," sabay lingon sa kanyang 'girlfriend' (susmaryosep), "ihiwalay mo muna si Haru sa iba, mahirap nang magkahawaan lalo pa't pabugsu-bugso ang ulan."

"P-pero," sinubukang kumontra ni Kyoko, "hindi ba puwedeng dito na lang siya sa amin? Kami na'ng bahala sa kanya—"

"Oks lang siguro kung gusto n'yong magkandahawa-hawa kayong lahat at bigyan kaming lahat ng sakit ng ulo." Orayt...

"Ayos ka rin, noh?" taas-kilay ni Hana. "Kebata-bata mo pa ang talas na ng dila mo—"

"Ayos lang din kung gusto mo nang mawala," itinutok sa kanya si Leon na nag-anyong baril. Atras agad ang mukhang maldita. Talagang orayt...

"Tama si Reborn," sinegundahan ng ate. "Pasensya na Haru, pero kailangan muna kitang ihiwalay sa kanila...pero ang problema..."

"Kung kuwarto lang ang problema, ayos na," anang tiyanak. "Bakante na ulit ang master bedroom. Bigla kasing nawala si Kyoya..."

(Saan siya nagpuntah!)

"Eh di mag-isa lang siya doon...?" pag-aalala ng kanyang BFF.

"Mabuti na rin 'yon para makapagpahinga siya ng maayos. Puwede n'yo naman siyang dalawin doon kung gusto n'yo. At least, ayos ang kuwarto, malaki ang kama, magiging kumportable naman siya doon."

"Sorry, Haru," diepensa ni Bianchi, "pansamantala lang naman 'yon, makakabalik ka rin dito kapag ok na ang pakiramdam mo. Isa pa, isang linggo naman tayo dito, makakasama ka pa sa kanila sa beach sa mga susunod na araw."

Wala namang nagawa si Haru kundi "Sige...kung para kina Kyoko't kay Tsuna, magpapagaling ako...! Gagawin ko ang lahat..!"

"Kailangan n'yo na siyang ilipat sa master bedroom," utos ni Reborn sa mga dilag. "Bianchi, siguro kelangan mo nang puntahan si Hayato. Nanghihingalo na rin 'yon sa taas ng lagnat niya..."

Ikinagulat iyon ng mga dilag. "S-si Hayato!" gulat ni Kyoko.

"Kawawang Hayato," nalungkot si I-pin.

"Nagkakasakit din pala ang tulad niya," sipol ni Hana.

Pero ang pinaka-affected sa lahat, "Oh no...!" si Haru. "Nang dahil sa akin..."

"Kahapon pa me problema ang ilong niya," hula ni Reborn, "kaya huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo kahit na medyo pinalala mo lang ang sipon niya."

Lalo lang nagmukmok ang dilag sa kanyang narinig.

"Pero huwag mo siyang problemahin. Isipin mo ang paggaling mo. Matibay ang isang iyon kahit na hindi halata."

"O, siya," tumayo si Bianchi, "kayo muna ang bahala kay Haru. Puntahan ko lang ang kapatid ko. Sige na, Haru," sabay haplos sa kanyang ulo, "pilitin mong magpagaling, ok?" sabay kindat at lumabas na ito ng kuwarto.

Tila yata palalalain ng pag-aalala ang kanyang karamdaman nang malaman niyang nagkapareho sila ng sitwasyon ng kanyang kinaaasaran. Oo, dapat nga matuwa siya, buti nga sa kanya, masyado kasing wah-care at mayabang, ano tuloy ang nangyari? Pero hindi, hindi ganoon si Haru. Hindi siya singsama ni Hayato mag-isip (teka, kala ko ba...) dahil kahit papaano marunong din siyang maawa sa mga kaaway niya. Hindi na tuloy siya mapakali kung ano na ang nangyayari sa Storm Guardian sa kabilang kuwarto. At kahit pilitin man niyang magpagaling simula ngayon, tila maaabutan pa yata siya ng pag-alis nila sa beach house kakaisip sa kalagayan ng isa.

_Kasi naman...bakit pa kasi ako takot sa kulog...? Kung sana...sana..._

Nanligid na lang ang luha sa kanyang mata, na agad napansin ni Chrome.

"Umiiyak ka...?"

Narinig iyon nina Kyoko't doon na nila napansing paiyak na ang pasyente kaiisip sa lagay ng kahit papaano'y nakaibigan niya.

"Haru, ok ka lang?" kumusta ni Kyoko.

"Narinig mo naman ang sinabi ng bata," sabat ni Hana, "matibay ang isang 'yon. Isa siyang tipong hindi dapat isiping masyado."

"Tahan na," pakiusap ni I-pin.

"Ang mabuti pa," sabay kuha ni Kyoko ng kulay-pink na kubrekama't binalot kay Haru, "magpagaling ka para na lang kay Hayato para wala nang problema. Ok ba?"

Hindi nagsalita si Haru. Tumango na lang ito't pilit na ngumiti dahil alam niyang pinapasaya lang siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Tara, kaya mo bang tumayo?" at tinulungan na lang nila si Haru na makalipat sa kanyang magiging kuwarto. Ngunit hindi pa rin maalis sa kanya ang pagka-guilty sa nangyari. Hindi na ito kumibo pa't inilipat na lang sa master bedroom, habang agad na nagdala si Hana ng tubig, bimpo, at gamot para sa kanya. Si Kyoko ang kanyang naging nurse, pinunasa't pinakain na agad para makainom ng gamot at makapagpahinga. Matapos noon, nagpaalam na rin siya't iniwan ang pobre sa napakaganda ngunit malungkot na master bedroom. Ilang minutong walang imik si Haru dahil sa kanyang narinig mula kay Reborn. Obvious namang kasalanan niya't nahawa si Hayato (kahit na totoong bago pa lang sila makarating sa beach house bahing na siya ng bahing) kaya walang rason para makatulog siya ng mahimbing. Sa halip, tuluyan na niyang iniyakan ang kanyang sinapit maging ang sinapit ng kaibigan. Bahala nang may makarinig, gusto niyang umiyak, tutal naman kanina pa sumasakit ang ulo't katawan niya, iyakan na lang niya ang lahat ng banas niya sa gabing iyon...hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang makatulog.

(Wait lang, wala man lang nakaalala kung saan nagpunta si Kyoya!)

-:^_^:-

"Sabi nang...wala akong..."

Nilalagnat na't lahat-lahat, panay pa rin ang reklamo ni Hayato habang panay ang punas sa kanya. Ano na ba ang mga naganap nang isugod siya sa kuwarto ng mga lalaki?

Matapos siyang himatayin, todo-taranta si Tsuna sa nangyari sa kanyang kanang-kamay, bigla pa naman niyang binuhat para dalhin sa kuwarto! Pero mabuti't naroon sina Takeshi at Ryohei for assistance. Dinala muna siya sa banyo exclusive sa kuwartong iyon para tanggalin ang basa niyang damit habang sa taranta ni Tsuna sa walang-lamang drawer pa siya naghanap. Suwerte na lang niya't isang pares ng light indian red na pajama ang kanyang natagpuan sa isa sa mga drawers, in fairness, at ibinigay niya kay Takeshi na nasa banyo noo't binibihisan si Hayato. Samantalang dumating si Ryohei na may dala nang tray ng tubig pampunas at gamot, muntik pang madapa sa dulas ng sahig, kaya agad iyong pinunasan ni Fuuta para iwas-disgrasya sa mga papasok. Agad inihiga si Hayato sa kama't doon na siya pinunasan ni Ryohei, nang doon na siya nagising dahil sa ingay ni Lambo.

"Katulad siya ni I-Pin!" nay naalala 'yung baka. "Kumain siya ng chili peppers tapos bigla siyang hoo-hoo! Parang tren! Hoo-hoo! Umuusok pa!"

(Di kaya kuwago ang ginagaya mo, iho?)

"Ang...ingay...!" iyon ang una nilang narinig nang siya'y magising, tulad ng inaasahan. "Ano'ng..." gustuhin mang lumingon, masakit ang kanyang ulo, "nangyari...? N-nasa'n ako..." at nang makita niyang pinupunasan siya ni "G-Grasshead...ano'ng..."

"Grabe ka, Octopus-head!" mura ni Ryohei. "Ginulat mo kami TO THE MAX!"

"H-ha...?"

"Sama ng lagay mo, mhen," ani Takeshi. "Ang taas ng lagnat mo...!"

"Ano ba'ng nasa utak mo't nagpaulan kayo ni Haru?" halos pagalitan na siya ni Tsuna, na may karga kay Lambo noon para hindi makalapit sa maysakit. "Alam mo namang kanina ka pa sinisipon!"

"A...ano...? Ako...?" hindi pa rin makapaniwala kahit ramdam na niya ang nakakapasong init ng balat niya. "Teka...ang natatandaan ko..."

"Hinimatay ka noong pinapagalitan ka ni Bianchi. Nataranta kaming lahat! Sobrang taas na pala ng lagnat mo!"

"Ano...?" at doon na niya unti-unting naalala ang mga tagpo nang gabing iyon. Kasama niya si Haru...malakas ang ulan...kumukulog...malakas ang ulan...kasama niya si Haru...

Si Haru...

Bigla siyang bumangon.

"Ang babeng 'yon!" bulalas na lang niya, pero hindi rin nagtagal ang pansamantalang lakas na iyon, bigla ulit siyang bumagsak sa kama sa hilo.

"Ayan! Kase!" tukso na lang ng Sun Guardian. "Babangon-bangon pa—"

"Magtigil ka 'dyan..." hingal ng dinamita. "Hindi 'to puwede...wala akong lagnat mula kanina..."

"Nararamdaman mo na nga," anang Rain Guardian, "denial ka pa?"

"Sinabi nang," bumibigat na ang mga mata niya, "wala akong..."

"Tama na 'yan," suway ni Tsuna. "Ipahinga mo na lang 'yan. Kung naniniwala ka ngang wala kang lagnat, huwag mong pagpilitan ang sarili mo ngayon. Malay mo, baka bukas, ayos ka na..."

"Tama siya, Kuya," sabat ni Fuuta. "Sabi sa Ranking, nangunguna ang ulan sa madalas nagbibigay ng sakit sa tao!"

(True. Pero tila maling impression iyon para sa Rain Guardian. LOL!)

"B-Boss Tsuna," na-guilty na tuloy ang pobre nang maalala niya ang kanyang kasalanan, "p-pasensya ka na... K-kung nagdala lang ako ng payong...h-hindi siya lalagnatin ng ganun..."

"Huwag mo na 'yong isipin. Ayos na si Haru, nagpapahinga na siya ngayon."

"K-kasi naman, eh... M-malay ko bang...takot 'yon sa kulog at kidlat... Hindi siya nagsabi... M-madali naman akong kausap, eh..."

"—So sinisisi mo pa si Haru sa nangyari sa 'yo, ganon!"

Strike two.

Ang pagdalaw nina Bianchi at Reborn sa kuwarto ng mga lalaki ang lalong nagpalala sa lagay ni Hayato, lalo na nang makita niyang walang itong suot na goggles pangontra sana sa kanyang trauma sa tiyan. Ayuz...

Na lalo namang ikinataranta ni Tsuna. "Magsuot ka muna ng salamin!" pakiusap niya.

"Gagawin ko sana pero nagbago ang isip ko," obvious na mainit ang ulo. "Hindi ko akalaing ganyan ka pala kamanhid, nilalagnat ka na't lahat-lahat, sarili mo pa rin ang iniisip mo! Kung naroon ka lang kanina't nakita mo kung paano na-depressed si Haru nang malaman niyang nilagnat ka't sinisi ang sarili niya sa nangyari sa 'yo, tapos 'yan pa ang igaganti mo!"

"M-malay ko ba'ng," pinilit ni Hayato na magsalita sa kabila ng tripleng kalbaryong nararamasan niya ngayon, "s-sisisihin niya ang...sarili niya...tapos..."

"Magsilbing leksyon sana 'yan sa 'yo," sabat ni Reborn. "Hindi mo dapat binabalewala ang nararamdaman ng ibang tao para sa 'yo."

"Olats ka pala, eh," tira pa ni Ryohei.

"Shaddap," sa labis na panghihina pati pananalita ni Haru nagaya na rin ni Hayato. Haynaku...

"Ang mabuti pa," suggestion ng tiyanak, "doon ka muna sa master bedroom magpahinga hanggang gumaling ka. Mahirap na 'pag dito ka mag-stay."

"Hindi puwede," tutol ng dinamita. "D-dito lang ako...w-walang magbabantay...kay Boss..."

"Hindi kaya lalo mo lang pahahamakin ang Boss mo sa lagay mo ngayon? Papaano 'pag nahawa siya sa 'yo?"

"Oo nga naman," sabat ni Takeshi. "Kung nag-aalala ka ke Tsuna, andito naman kami ni Kuya para—"

"Mas lalo lang akong...mag-aalala," sabat ni Hayato, "p-pag kayo ang...nagsalita... Ako ang...kanang-kamay ni...B-Boss Tsuna... Ako dapat ang..."

"Ang dami mo pang satsat."

Lumapit si Bianchi para makita ng pobreng kapatid ang mukha nito't madagdagan ang kanyang hirap. Nanginginig na lang ito sa sobrang panghihina. Maya-maya pa, "Takeshi," tawag niya, "tulungan mo akong ilipat si Hayato sa master bedroom. Ryohei, sumama ka, dalhin mo 'yung tray—"

"Teka, Bianchi!" pigil ni Tsuna. "D-di ba, andu'n si—"

"Si Kyoya ba?" si Reborn ang sumagot in her behalf. "Bigla siyang nawala nung sumilip ako, kaya naisip kong puwede na 'yun."

"Saan siya nagpunta!" he-he, tulad ng inaasahan sa Boss ng Vongola Family, inaalala kahit ang kanilang Cloud Guardian na takot sa kapwa-Homo sapiens.

"Huwag mo muna siyang isipin, malaki na siya para alagaan ang sarili niya. Sa ngayon, kailangan muna nating i-quarantine si Hayato para na rin sa kabutihan ng lahat." Amen.

"P-pero ayoko," reklamo pa rin ni Hayato—

"Aangal ka pa?" tingin ng ate.

Patay ulit ang tiyan.

Nawalan na lang siya ulit ng ulirat sa lagnat na pinartneran pa ng sakit ng tiyan, kaya dahan-dahan siyang binuhat ni Takeshi patungong pinto ng master bedroom, kasama pa ang resident Sun Guardian para dalhin ang iba pang paraphernalia. Pero hanggang sa may pintuan na lang ang dalawa sa rasong di-nila ma-gets. Kinuha muna ni Bianchi ang kapatid at ipinasok sa sagradong silid, at makalipas ang ilang minuto kinuha niya mula kay Ryohei ang tray.

"Ako na ang bahala dito," aniya sa dalawa. "Salamat sa tulong n'yo."

"No problemo!" thumbs-up ang baseball addict.

"Ingat na lang siya," paalam ng boxing addict. Sabay layas ng dalawa. Sabay pasok ni Bianchi sa kuwarto't kandado ng pinto.

-PFRRRT! Time-out! Master bedroom ba kamo? Di ba't naroon ngayon si Haru!

-:^_^:-

"Sigurado ka ba dito?" ganoon na lang ang pag-aalala ni Bianchi habang siya na ang nagtuloy sa pagpupunas sa kapatid—katabi ang kapwa-maysakit na masarap ngayon ang tulog. "Pag nagising ang isa sa kanila, baka—"

"Katunayan nga niyan," putol ni Reborn, "pagising na si Hayato..."

Yon.

Weird na madaling nagising ang batang dinamita, maramil dahil sa lamig dulot ng pinampupunas sa kanya. "N-nasa'n...ako...?" at paglingon...

Ganoon na lang ang laki ng mga mata niya.

"H...H-Haru...!"

Di niya inakalang makakatabi niya ang kanyang kinaaasaran, na tulad niya't naghihirap sa lagnat, ngunit di-maitatangging isa siyang anghel sa amo't ganda kung matulog, iterno pa ang pinaglumaang nightgown ng kanyang ate na inayos para lang meron siyang maisuot, lalong lumutang ang kanyang pagka-anghel (panira lang ang kumot dahil tinatakpan nito ang kanyang suot kaya hindi niya malaman). Ah, kung wala lang siyang lagnat, aamin ang kanyang pisngi sa kanyang ganda't mamumula ito, sabay bagon sa kama't takbo. Pero malas lang niya...

"B-ba't nandito 'to...!" hindi siya makapaniwala.

"Hindi pa tapos ang parusa mo," ngisi ni Reborn.

"A-ano! Parusa-!"

"Oo. Sa sobrang pagkamanhid mo't pagkawalang-pake. Tamang-tama, kung ano ang nararamdaman mo ngayon, nararamdaman din ni Haru dahil kasalanan mo rin ang nangyari. Kaya para matuto ka sa mga pagkakamali mo, naisip kong ipagtabi kayo sa iisang kama't ipagsama sa iisang kuwarto para maramdaman mo kung ano ang nararamdaman ni Haru sa 'yo"

"P-pero bakit ganito pa-!"

"Huwag ka nang magreklamo," wala pa ring suot na maskara si Bianchi kaya dumoble pa ang kalbaryo ni Hayato. "Pumayag ako rito kahit na medyo hindi ako agree, pero kilala naman kita, eh, hindi ka 'yung tipong nananamantala—"

"Hindi ako ganu'n...!" mangiyak-ngiyak na ito sa sakit.

"Alam ko, kaya nga ako pumayag, eh. At alam kong maaalagaan mo si Haru dito."

"Pero ayoko," lalo siyang nanghina.

"Hangga't hindi mo nare-realize ang mga pagkakamali mo, mananatili kayong magkasama ni Haru sa loob ng kuwartong ito hanggang bukas. Mapipilitan din siyang magdusa dahil sa 'yo kaya dapat ikaw ang makagawa ng paraan."

"Pero...hindi ko na 'yon...problema..." humihikbi na ito. "Ibalik n'yo na ako..."

"I'm sorry," naglagay ang ate ng bimpo sa noo ng kapatid. "Tsaka para hindi mahawa ang iba dahil sa inyo. At least may kabutihan pa itong patutunguhan sa parte nila."

"Papa'no kami..."

"Babalikan ko naman kayo kada oras, eh. Sige na," sabay suot ng goggles at hinalikan ang kapatid sa noo, "isipin mo na lang ang magpagaling pati ang gagawin mo habang magkasama kayo ni Haru dito. Ikaw na'ng mag-isip ng paraan..."

"Hindi patas 'to..." unti-unti na ring bumigat ang kanyang mga matang esmeralda sa sobrang pagod. "Papa'no...pag...pag...nagising si..."

Hanggang sa hindi na siya makapagsalta sa sobrang pagod. Unti-unti rin siyang napapikit...hanggang sa tuluyang makatulog.

Tahimik na iniwan ng ate't ng tiyanak ang dalawang maysakit. Dalawang anghel na walang kamalay-malay sa susunod na mangyayari sa kanila. Sana lang talaga, tama ang ginawang 'parusa' ni Reborn kay Hayato, dahil alam mo naman kung papaano siya mag-power trip at hindi tinatantanan kahit ang mga malapit nang mamatay.

-:^_^:-

POOF!

Sumapit ang kinse minutos na tulog ang dalawa...nang biglang mawalan ng kuryente sa buong resthouse.

Kamalas-malas na pumutok ang transmitter ng lugar na iyon, dahilan para mawalan ng kuryente ang bahaging iyon ng bayan, malas na naapektuhan ang resthouse. Pero magtataka ka na lang kung bakit ni konti, wala kang narinig na ingay mula sa loob. Ni tilian ng mga babae o ni Tsuna, o iyak ng mga bata, wala kang narinig. Bakit kaya?

Wala kang ibang maririnig...kundi iyak ng kung sino...sa isang kuwarto. Na ikinagising na rin ni Haru.

"B-ba't...ang dilim...?"

Doon niya napansin ang kadiliman ng kuwarto, na walang ibang nagbibigay ng liwanag kundi ang nagpipikyurang mga anghel sa langit na kanyang ikinakaba dahil alam niyang pag may pikyuran, asahan na niyang nagbo-bowling na naman ang Diyos at nabubulabog ang mga tagalupa. Tatakpan na sana niya ang kanyang ulo ng unan para bakasakaling makatulong na maibsan ang kanyang takot nang...

"Ba't parang...may umiiyak...?"

Bigla siyang lalong kinabahan. Sumama pa yata lalo ang kanyang pakiramdam sa naramdaman niyang kaba. Baka kasi hindi lang siya ang nasa loob ng kuwartong iyon, at baka malasing hindi lang siya ang nakahiga sa kamang iyon. Ganoon na lang ang angat ng kanyang kumot para balutin ang kanyang sarili, lalo pa't ilang siya sa suot niyang nightgown na bigay sa kanya ni Bianchi.

Bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Sigurado siya sa kanyang sariling hindi siya dinidiliryo dahil malinaw niyang naririnig ang iyak na parang katapat lang niya. Hindi kaya multo? O baka naman...ai, huwag sana ang iniisip niya...

Nang kumidlat ulit.

Sa gulat ni Haru napapikit na lang siya, ngunit nddon din siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataong makitang...meron pala siyang katabi sa pagtulog...

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Sa gulat niya natumba siya sa kama. Aray, kataas-taas pa naman ng kanyang lagnat at iyon pa ang sumalubong sa kanya. Paano nangyaring nagkaroon siya ng katabi sa kama! Alam ba ito ni Bianchi!

Ni hindi pa nga malinaw sa kanya kung sino ang taong iyon.

"B...ba't ganoon...?" pinilit niyang bumangon bagamat nahihilo't hinihingal. "P-papa'no'ng..."

"Ang ingay mo...!"

Ganoon na lang ang kanyang pagkatulala. Kilala niya ang nakakairitang tinig na iyon. Wetaminit, kapeng mainit, ano'ng ibig sabihin nito!

Gusto niyang makasiguro. "H...Ha...Hayato...?" tawag niya. "I...ikaw ba 'yan...?"

"Pasakit ka talaga," singhot ni Hayato, let's take that as a 'yes', "nahawa na nga ako sa 'yo...!"

Tuluyan na siyang sumabog. "ANO'NG GINAGAWA MO DITO-!"

Sumabay ang pagbo-bowling ng mga anghel. Kaya sa gulat ni Haru, napayakap na naman sa kinaiinisan niyang maysakit din!

"Lumayo ka ngah!" tulak ng binatilyo. "Nakakailan ka na ngayong araw ah!"

"IWWW! YAKIDAKIDAK! Ano'ng kala mo sa 'ken, cheap!" hinigal ulit dahil sa kanyang pagkabigla. "Ano ba kase'ng...ginagawa mo rito...? Baka...baka kung ano na'ng..."

"Ano ba'ng akala mo sa 'ken, si Shamal?" dinawit ang sariling guardian. Hiningal din. "Tingin mo ba...magkakainteres ako sa...tulad mo... Pangit na nga...pati ba namang ugali...?"

"Nagsalita ang pangit..." hingal ng dilag. "Ano ba talaga'ng ginagawa mo rito...?"

Ilang segundo din bago makapagsalita si Hayato. "...Itanong mo 'yan ke Reborn..."

"S-si Reborn? B-bakit...?"

"Salamat sa 'yo...kelangan kong pagdusahan ang buong gabi na nandito ako't katabi ka..."

"Oo na! Oo na!" pag-amin ni Haru na mangiyak-ngiyak na. "Kasalanan ko na't nadamay ka pa sa kaartehan ko! Pero hindi ko na kasalanan kung takot man ako sa kulog at kidlat!"

Speaking of kulog at kidlat...naulit na nama't napahiga na lang ito't napatakip ng tenga. Doon muling nag-trigger ang kanyang hilo't sakit ng katawan kaya halos maiyak na ito.

"Padalos-dalos ka kase," suya ni Hayato kahit na siya mismo nahihilo ri't mangiyak-ngiyak na rin sa hilo.

"Nagsalita..." ganti ni Haru. Tuluyan na itong nahiga. "Di nga... ba't dito ka pa dinala...? Eh me kutson naman diyan..."

"Ba't gusto mong malaman...?" mailap pa.

"Karapatan kong malaman...!"

"Mababanas ka lang kung sasabihin ko pa sa 'yo..."

"Dyusko naman...! Sasabihin mo lang, eh...!"

Nakailang segundo na naman si Hayato bago siya makasagot dahil hilong-talilong pa rin ang lolo. "...Sabi ni Reborn parusa ko daw 'to..."

"Parusa...?" pagtataka ni Haru. "Para saan...?"

"Sa bagay...tama lang 'to. Mas grabe pa siguro kung si Boss Tsuna ang magparusa sa akin... Pinabayaan kasi kita..."

Nagulat ang dilag doon, at tila kinilig. Ooh, dahil ba posibleng si Tsuna ang may suggestion noon? Pero ang tanong eh baking ganoong klaseng parusa pa ang binigay niya kay Hayato? Wait, baka ma-misinterpret na naman ng utak-pugita ang kanyang iniisip nung mga oras na iyon, kaya hindi agad siya sumagot.

"Aba...himala..." napuna naman ng batang dinamita ang pananahimik ng maingay niyang kasama, "ni hindi ka man lang mag-react nung binanggit ko si Boss Tsuna..."

"Baka kasi...kung ano na naman ang isipin mo... Kilala kita kung paano ka mag-isip..."

"Talaga...? Gaano mo ba talaga ako kakilala?"

Nagtaka siya sa binato nitong tanong. "H-ha...? Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin...?"

Napatagilid ng higa ang binata (pero wala rin 'yang silbi dahil madilim ang paligid at hindi naman niya nakikita si Haru!). "Mas mabuti pang 'wag mo nang alamin..."

Napabuntonghininga ang dilag. "Para ano pa 'yang pananahimik mo...eh alam ko na hindi ka namang pangkaraniwang tao... At hindi lang ako ang nakakaalam nuon..."

"Wala ka pa ngang alam..."

"Sabi ka d'yan ng sabi na wala kang alam, paano ko nga naman malalaman kung hindi ka d'yan nagsasalita...?"

"Andu'n na ang punto ko..."

Maya-maya pa'y naririnig na naman ni Haru ang mga mahihinang hikbi na alam niyang nanggagaling lang iyon sa tapat niya. At sigurado siyang nanggaling iyon kay...

"...Hayato?" gusto niyang makasiguro. "U...umiiyak ka ba-?"

"Hindi!"

Hindi nagustuhan ng dilag ang sagot nito. "Syado ka namang offensive! Pero kase...tayong dalawa lang ang nandito... 'Wag kang magpalusot na me multo dito, hindi ako maniniwala—"

"Sinabi nang hindeh!" nanginginig na.

"Kung hindi ka nga umiiyak, bakit galit ka?"

"Kasi kung makatanong ka parang ang hina ng tingin mo sa 'kin-!"

"Tama ka... Ba't hindi mo pa aminin?"

Natahimik ulit. Mga singhot at hikbi ang kanyang natanggap na sagot.

"Hindi mo kelangang magpakaplastik... Normal lang sa tao ang umiyak—"

"Sinabi nang hindi ako umiiyak-!"

Kumulog uli't kumidlat. Ngunit hindi na ganoong kalakas kaya hindi na natakot pa doon si Haru. Pero sapat ang binigay nitong pansamantalang liwanag para makumbinsing nagsisinungaling ang munting Storm Guardian.

Kaya ang tanging sagot na lang niya, "Sinungaling..."

Walang halong inis o asar. Binanggit lang iyon na walang halong emosyon doon. Sa unang pagkakataon, nagulat si Hayato sa reaksyon ng kinaiinisang babae. Kaya pala nitong magbigay ng ganoong ka-passive na reaksyon kung gugustuhin niya. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nuon, seryoso ang munting dilag sa kanyang mga puna.

Hindi na ito humirit pa para ipagtanggol ang kanyang sarili. Wala itong kamalay-malay na kaharap lang niya si Haru, sayang at hindi nito makikita ang kanyang mga luhang unti-unting dumadami sa di-malamang rason.

Sinubukan ng babaeng huminahon at kausapin ang kasama ng maayos. "Ano ba ang...iniiyakan mo...?"

Hindi ito agad sumagot.

"Hayato...?"

"Ang Mama ko..."

Bahagyang nagulat na doon ang dilag sa isinagot nito. Dahil in fairness, ni minsan wala itong binanggit tungkol sa Mama niya, either siya 'yung tipong nagpapaka-macho na ayaw niyang pagusapan ang kanyang life story o sadyang ayaw lang niya iyong pag-usapan dahil sa selan na rin ng mga pangyayari.

Hindi tuloy nito maiwasang maging curious. "Ano ang...meron sa Mama mo...?"

Hindi naman nagdalawang-isip si Hayato na ikuwento ang tungkol sa kanyang ina, na sadyang nakakagulat, dahil siguro nilalagnat at dinidiliryo. "Ang Mama ko...nakilala ko lang kung kelan malaki na ako...pero kung kelan pa 'yon nangyari saka pa siya namatay..."

"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin...?"

"Nalaman ko ke Ate na... hindi pala siya puwedeng magpakilala sa akin na nanay ko sakaling magkita kami... Three years old ako noong una ko siyang nakita bilang piano teacher ko...pero ni minsan hindi sumagi sa utak ko na iyon na pala ang huling beses na makikita ko siya... tatlong taon bago ko malaman ang totoo...pinagmukha nila akong tanga..."

Nanlata si Haru sa kanyang narinig. "P-pero bakit...?"

"Batas ng Mafia... Anak ako sa ibang babae...bawal 'yon sa kultura namin... Hindi lang posisyon ng Papa ko ang mapupunta sa alanganin, puwede rin siyang mapatay, pati ang Mama ko... Pero sa mga sulat niya kay Mama noon...si Mama ang totoong mahal niya...pero sa bandang huli wala siyang nagawa... Ganoon siya kahina..."

"Sira!" bulyaw bigla ni Haru. "Wag mong pagsalitaan ng ganyan ang Papa mo...! Kahit ano pang sabihin mo...siya pa rin ang Papa mo... Siguradong...may maganda siyang dahilan para hayaan niya iyong mangyari... Gusto lang niya protektahan ang Mama mo...pati ikaw..."

"Sabihin mo nga, ano ba'ng maganda doon? Ba't hindi niya ginamit ang impluwensya niya bilang lider? At kung mahal niya ang Mama ko, bakit ni minsan wala siyang binanggit tungkol sa kanya...?" nanginginig na ang boses niya kapipigil sa mga luha niya. "Kung sana...sana...sinabi na lang niya sa akin ang totoo maaga pa lang...kesa pagmukha niya ako na parang wala akong ina...!"

At sa pambihirang pagkakataon narinig ni Haru ang mga pagtangis at pagngawa ng pinakakinaiinisang lalaki sa buhay niya, na hindi niya inakalang may kahinaan pala ito pagdating sa ganoong kaselang bagay. Kaya pala hindi niya iyon kinukuwento. Kahit ba sa sarili niyang Boss? Pero ang tanong ngayon ay kung bakit bigla na lang nag-open ng ganoon si Hayato. Ano'ng meron? Dahil ba mataas ang lagnat niya't wala siyang magawa?

Pero sayang...masyadong madilim para masilayan man lang ang kanyang pagdurusa.

"Hayato...?" sinubukan niya itong patahanin, pero hindi niya alam kung papaano siya magsiismula. "Sabihin mo nga...ba't bigla mo yata naisipang magkuwento sa akin ng tungkol sa Mama mo...?"

"Sira...!" nagawa pa niyang magmura kahit umiiyak na. "Sabi mo magkuwento ako...?"

"Wala naman akong sinabing itodo mo, eh...! Pero bakit nga ba...?"

Lalo itong umiyak. "Death anniversary ni Mama ngayon...!"

Doon lalong na-shock ang dilag. "A...ano'ng sabi mo...?"

"Ang resthouse na 'to... Regalo dapat ni Papa para kay Mama...pero sabi ni Ate...hindi man lang niya 'to naabutan...! Kaya kada taon nagpupunta sila dito... Hindi ako sumasama kasi ayoko...! Galit pa rin ako...! Kay Papa...kay Mama...sa sarili ko...!"

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita ng maayos kakahagulgol.

Sa sobrang sakit, na halos labing-apat na taon niyang tiniis, wala na lang siyang nagawa kundi ang iiyak na lang ang lahat ng banas niya sa mundo. Kung iyon ay epekto ng kanyang lagnat na para siyang lasing kung magsalita't mag-isip, sa palagay ni Haru, siguro nga, pero hindi niya inakalang ganoon pala kabigat at kasakit ang kanyang kinimkim lalo na't matagal niya iyong ayaw ilabas.

At ang tanging magagawa lang niya ngayo'y makinig sa kanyang mga palahaw...at gumawa ng paraan para siya'y patahanin o lalo lang lalala ang lagnat niya. "Hayato..." kinapa nito ang ulo niya, sinubukan niyang himasin para mapatahan ito, "tahan na...please..." na sa sobrang awa sa kaibigan pati siya gusto na ring umiyak. "Hindi ko naman alam na...matagal mo na pala 'yang kinikimkim... Pero mabuti na rin 'yon... At least... nailabas mo na...para sa susunod hindi ka na mahirapan... At least sa susunod na may magtanong sa 'yo, hindi ka na mahihirapang sumagot... Ok lang 'yan... K-kung gusto mo...hindi na 'to malaman ng iba..."

Wala pa rin kahit himasin pa nito ang namamawis na ulo ng kapwa-maysakit. At ang tanging magagawa na lang niya'y...umurong ng konti, tinabihan si Hayato...at niyakap.

"Sssssh...!" tahan na lang niya. Pero tila lalong nag-ingay ang dinidiliryong Storm Guardian.

"Bitiwan mo ako...!" reklamo pa nito. "Hindi ko kelangan ng awa mo...!"

"Alam ko..." sabi na lang ng dilag.

"Alam mo pala, eh...!"

"Don't get me wrong... Obligasyon ko bilang mapapangasawa ni Tsuna ang pasayahin din ang mga guardians niya..."

"Puwes hindi ko 'yan kailangan..."

"Sabihin mo na'ng gusto mong sabihin... Hindi kita bibitawan hangga't hindi ka tumatahan..."

At isang himala...hindi na nanlaban pa ang utak-pugita. Wala na lang itong nagawa kundi ang mapakapit na lang sa lantad na mga balikat ng dalagita't umiyak. Unti-unting humihina ang mga hikbi niya sa pagod.

"Ba't mo 'to...ginagawa...?" tanong na lang niya.

"...Bayad ko na 'to sa pagsama mo sa akin," sagot ni Haru, "pati na rin sa ginawa kong perhwisyo sa 'yo... Gusto ko lang na me magawa ako..."

"Ayoko 'tong ginagawa mo," diretso nito. "Baka mamaya pasukin tayo ni Ate dito..."

"Akala mo ikaw lang...?" singhot ng dilag. "Ayoko rin ng ginagawa ko...! Pero..." napahigpit ng yakap, "feeling ko kase...kailangan mo lang ng masasandalan...ayaw mo mang aminin sa sarili mo na kailangan mo 'yon..."

Which is true.

At ang pinakaayaw na parte doon ni Hayato, ang aminin ang tungkol doon. Masyado lang siyang ma-pride para maghanap ng taong puwede niyang masandalan. Paano si Tsuna? Puwede naman siya, after all siya ang Boss—_iyon_ na iyon eh. Siya ang _Boss_, hanggang doon lang ang puwede nilang relasyon sa isa't isa dahil masyado na niya itong nabigyan ng problema noon pang napadpad silang lahat sa hinaharap. Kaya wala nang potential candidate...

Hanggang si Haru na mismo ang nag-volunteer. Ng gabing iyon.

"Isipin mo na lang," bulong pa nito, "nandito ang Mama mo...niyayakap ka niya...at kung anuman ang ginawa niyang mali sa 'yo, magso-sorry siya't magso-sorry hangga't hindi mo siya napapatawad..."

"Pero hindi ikaw si Mama..." nang-asar pa kahit inaantok na.

"Sinabi ko bang ako...?" maging si Haru, inaantok na rin.

Hindi na nga umimik pa si Hayato. Hinayaan na lang niya ang kaaway na gawin nito ang gusto nito. At doon lang niya napansin... Brownout pa rin kaya hindi niya maaninag ang itsura ni Haru nang gabing iyon, kaya ganoon na lang ang pagtataka niya kung bakit dama niya ang hubad nitong balikat. Pero gaya ng isang batang patay-malisya, wala na siyang pake. Gusto na niyang matulog, at sa kanyang palagay makakatulog siya ng mahimbing 'pag may kayakap siya ngayon...

Dahil tama si Haru. Kailangan niya iyon.

Kaya wala sigurong masama kung kahit isang beses lang, may kayakap siyang mainit-init na katawan, pampahupa na lang ng unos sa kanyang puso. Walang malisya. Puro't malinis ang intensyon ng dilag sa kanya.

Amoy niya ang paborito nitong shampoo. Ang lambot at kinis ng kanyang mga balikat. Ang kanyang matinding init galing sa lagnat. At ang mga labing halos humahalik na sa kanyang noo. Dahil madilim, wala siyang ibang maramdaman kungdi ang kagustuhang huwag nang bumitaw. Saka na lang siya magba-violent reaction kapag magaling na siya.

Kinumusta ni Haru ang kasama. "Ano na...ok ka na...?"

"Medyo..." nagpakatotoo lang.

"Saka na lang kita bibitawan kapag talagang ok ka na... Oks lang ba 'yon sa 'yo...?"

Nagbilang ulit ng tatlong segundo. "Bahala ka... Ayokong makita ako ng iba na ganito..."

"Alam ko..."

Maya-maya doon lang napuna ni Haru ang kakaibang katahimikan hindi lang sa buong kuwarto, pati sa labas. Wala siyang ibang naririnig kundi malakas na ula't mahihinang kulog. "Ang weird naman," pansin niya. "Ba't parang...ang tahimik...?"

"Tulog na 'ata silang lahat..." nagawa pang sumagot ni Hayato.

"Siguro...pero kasi...ang weird ng katahimikan dito..."

"Lahat naman sa 'yo, weird eh..."

"Seryoso ako... Ako lang ba...o talagang brownout...?"

"...Siguro nga...brownout... Wala akong naririnig na ugong ng kuryente, eh..."

"Kaya siguro sobrang dilim kahit sa labas..."

"Brownout 'ata sa buong bayan..."

"Asan kaya sina Bianchi...?" nag-aalala na.

"Iniisip mo pa'ng mga 'yon...? Tulog na ang mga 'yon...hindi nila nahalataang brownout nga ngayon..."

"Pero ba't feeling ko...tayo lang ang nandito...?"

"Bakit...? 'Wag mong sabihing sa edad mong 'yan, takot ka pa rin sa multo...!"

"Hindi ako tulad mong mapaniwalain sa mga alien...!"

"Matulog ka na nga...!"

Maya-maya bumangong bigla si Haru, naghila ng isang kumot, at tumayo sa kama kahit iika-ika pa. "Huy...!" tawag ng utak-pugita. "Sa'n ka pupunta...?"

"CR," diretso nito. "Sasamahan mo ako!"

Hindi agad sumagot at baka kung ano pa ang masabi. Iika-ika pang lumapit ang dilag sa pintuan, nagpupumilit kumilos para tugunan ang 'tawag ng kalikasan'. Pero bago pa ito tuluyang makalabas, biglang nagbilin si Hayato na medyo ikinabigla ng kanyang puso...

"...Bumalik ka agad rito..."

Hindi niya tuloy alam kung seseryosohin nga niya ang sinabing iyon ni Hayato o dahil hindi pa ito nakakarecover sa kanyang nararamdamang death anniv depression ng gabing iyon. Ngunit dahil likas siyang matalino't lagi niyang ipinagyayabang ang lahat ng kanyang perfect scores sa mga tests, kaagad niyang napuna ang puwedeng maging reaction ni Haru doon. Kaya bago man lang ito makapagbuka ng bibig para sagutin ang bilin nito...

"Kilala kita, madali kang maligaw lalo pa't madilim," pinilit itong tumayo't kinuha ang cellphone nitong may flashlight feature at ibinigay sa dalagita. "Gamitin mo muna 'to."

Nabanas man, napilitan siyang bumalik para lang kunin ang cellphone, lihim pa itong nagpasalamat, at umalis. Panay na lang ang iling nito sa sarili. Kailangan talaga ng milagro sa social life ng Mahaderang Gokudera na iyon.

Ai sus, ayaw lang aminin ng binatang ito na marunong din siyang mag-alala sa babae! Pero kinubli na lang niya iyon, gaya ng pagkukubli ng kanyang banas sa nangyari sa kanya't sa kanyang ina ilang taon na ang lumipas.

-:^_^:-

Bago pa lumakad si Haru, binuksan muna niya ang flashlight feature ng cellphone ni Hayato. In fairness, alam niyang gamitin ang cellphone ng iba. At nagsimula na siyang tahakin ang daan papuntang restroom.

Inilawan niya ang bawat nadadaanan niya, na may halong kaba. Hindi niya maunawaan, pero ba't pakiramdam niya'y totoo ang kanyang kutob kanina na wala ngang tao? Patuloy ang kanyang paglalakad, napakadilim talaga ng paligid, hindi mo aakalaing tanging ang hawak lang niyang cellphone ang tanging ilaw sa bahay na iyon.

Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang kabahan...

Nakarating din siya sa CR na walang abala. Nagsara ng pinto, iniwang nakabukas ang cellphone ang nanatili doon ng apat na minuto...

Nang may marinig siyang kung anong kalabog.

Tamang-tama pagtapos niya, agad siyang tumayo, nag-ayos, kinuha ang cellphone, at dahan-dahang lumabas. Banas pang sumabay ang kanyang hilo't panghihina, kaya kailangan na agad niyang makabalk sa kuwarto.

Nakarinig ulit siya ng kalabog.

Lalo siyang pinangunahan ng kaba. Ngunit ang kabang ding iyon ang gumising sa kanyang kuryosidad na lagi na niyang sakit. Gusto na niya tuloy alamin kung saan nanggaling ang ingay na iyon.

Gamit ang flashlight, kinapa niya ang bawat sulok ng bahay upang hanapin ang ingay na iyon, na tila paklaro ng paklaro. Lalong nagwala ang kanyang puso sa kaba ngunit tila sinumpa na siyang lumapit pa't huwag nang lumingon pabalik. Ginamit niyang mabuti ang kanyang mga tenga kahit na medyo apektado din ito ng kanyang lagnat.

At habang palapit siya ng palapit sa sagot, hindi lang kalabog ang kanyang naririnig, kundi kaluskos na rin. At mas lalo niya iyong naririnig...sa sala ng bahay, ayon sa kanyang palagay. Dahil nang sumilip siya doon...

Biglang tumahimik.

Okay...weird na iyon. Pero lalong nagwala ang puso ni Haru sa tako na parang anumang oras hihimatayin siya dahil sa lagnat. Bigla kasing tumahimik mula nang sumilip siya. Napalunok ng laway...

_Hindi kaya, _napakagat din ng labi, _daga 'yon? Malaking daga? Nakupo...! Takot pa naman ako sa malaking daga...!_

So inassume ni Haru na isang malaking daga nga na nakapasok sa bahay dahil sa ulan ang lumilikha noon ng ingay. At marahil dumiretso na iyon sa kusina kung saan mas marami iyong makukuhang 'kayamanan'. Ganoon na lang ang kanyang buntonghininga't tumuloy na rin pabalik sa kuwarto...

Nang biglang may humila sa kanyang kung sino, tinakpan ang bibig at nawala parang bula. Nabitawan ang cellphone, iniwang nakabukas ang ilaw.

-:^_^:-

"...Haru?"

Sa di-malamang dahilan tila nakaramdam si Hayato ng mali sa paligid. Kinse minutos na ang lumipas mula nang mag-CR si Haru, hindi pa rin siya bumabalik. Ganoon na lang ang kamot niya sa ulo dahil doon. Parang...

_Sabi na't maliligaw siya, eh..._

Sabay kuha sa sariling kumot para balutin an sarili, pinilit niyang tumayo para balikan si Haru, baka kung saan na iyon napadpad. Hindi ba nuon ginamit ang ceelphone niya para gawing flashlight? O hindi kaya na-lowbatt na iyon? Imposible, kacha-charge lang niya nuon kanina bago man lang sila umalis. So siguro nga, hindi nga ginamit ng engot na iyon ang cellphone out of pride. Nagmura na lang ang utak niya habag pinipilit niyang tumayo. Matinding pasakit pa ang kadiliman ng paligid. Wala siyang choice kundi ang kumapa sa dilim.

Nakakahilo ang matinding dilim, kaya feeling tuloy ng pobreng Storm Guardian masusuka na siya anytime. Pero tiniis niya iyon para balikan ang kasama't ang pinakainiingatang cellphone, mahirap nang maparusahan ulit. Muntik pa siyang madapa paglabas ng kuwarto't hindi niya mawari kung saan an siya naroroon...

Nang may nakita siyang kung anong kumikinang sa may sahig. Agad niya iyong nilapitan, at ganoon na lang ang gulat niya...

_Cellphone ko 'to, ah...!_

Agad niya iyong pinulot, at napamura. Ano ang ginagawa nuon sa sahig? Nasaan na ang may gamit nuon? "Napakaburara niya...!" mura pa niya. "Asan ba siya nagsuot!" kaya panibagong pahirapan na naman: kailangan niyang hanapin si Haru.

Pero laking-gulat pa niya nang may isa pa siyang nakitang pakalat-kalat sa sahig: isang kumot na yari sa seda, may pagka-pink. Sa kanyang palagay, kay Haru iyon. Okay, nakita na ang cellphone at kumot. Nasaan na ang may-ari?

Bigla siyang nakaramdam na parang may mali...

Doon lang niya napansing tama nga si Haru, tila ba sila lang ang tao sa resthouse. Nasaan ang iba kung kelang brownout? Wala siyang nagawa, kailangan niyang hanapin ang maingay na babaeng iyon na himalang natahimik. Pero muli na naman siyang sinumpong ng hilo. Keber na lang niya, dahil alam niyang there's something fishy going on here...

"Asan ka na baah...?" ngitngit na lang niya habang panay din ang reklamo niya sa kanyang panghihina. Kapag naglalakad kailangan pa niyang kumapit sa mga pader. Dahil din sa kanyang kundisyon napilitan siyang sumandal sa pader para makaipon ng lakas.

Pero dahil din doon kaya meron isang mahiwagang kamay na mananamantala sa kanyang pamamahinga—

Ngunit salamat na lang at ipinanganak siyang isang mafioso, naramdaman niyang merong kung sino sa likuran. Nalaglag tuloy ang kumot niya. Agad niyang hinila ang kamay nito't doon pa lang nabanas na, dahil...

"Amoy pa lang, hindi-hindi si Haru! Mas nakakasuka ka pa du'n!"

Sinubukan niya itong dyudohin pero dahil sa lagnat siya pa tuloy ang nahila ng nasabing kamay, pinilipit ang kanyang kamay hanggang sa hindi na siya makagalaw.

_Naloko na...! _mura niya.

"Aba, ang lakas ng vibes mo dong!" susmarya. Boses pa lang, hinding-hindi nga si Haru, parang sa isang taga-Varia na kilala niya, only worse.

And to make matters worse (na dapat sana pabor kat Hayato), biglang nagsibalik ang kuryente sa bahay, dahilan para makita niya ang pagmumukha ng taong nakahuli sa kanya. Ganoon na lang ang kanyang pamumutla. Sa isip-isip niya, sana mag-brownout na lang ulit para hindi na niya makita ang pagmumukha nito.

"Magnanakaw!" gulat pa niya.

"Hindi, noh!" sagot ng magnanakaw daw na parang miyembro yata ng Third Party. "Isa akong phantom thef," kumindat pa ang maldita!

"Magnanakaw na bakla!"

"Ai, di rin thick ang pes mo no, dong? Babae po ako, mukha lang otap pero 100% babae ako!"

"Magnanakaw na babaeng bakla!"

Nang makarinig siya ng ipit na boses mula sa kusina't papalapit ito. Ganoon na lang ang pagkabigla ng Storm Guardian nang makita niyang hindi nag-iisa ang nasabing magnanakaw na alanganing babae't alanganing badaf. May kasama itong machong partner, hawak-hawak si—

"HARU!"

"Mmmmph-mmh!"

Bihag ng mga magnacumlaude si Haru, nakagapos ang mga kamay at naka-duct tape ang bibig. Ang sakit niyang pagtanggal! Mangiyak-ngiyan na ito sa takot at hilo, pinalala pa lalo ng kanyang lagnat. Doon na rin nakita ng munting Storm Guardian ang suot niyang nightgown ni Bianchi, na kanyang ikinamangha—

Teka, teka, hindi na ito ang oras para mamangha! "Akala ko talaga walang tao dito," mura ng macho, na kung ano ang ikinaganda ng katawan, iyon pang ikinapangit ng mukha't ugali, "pero kung ganito nga naman kaganda ang huhuli sa akin, ayos na rin!"

"Hoy, bruho!" mura ng partner nito. "Pinagpapalit mo na ba akoh!"

"Aba'y di ko na kasalanan kung mahulog ang loob ko sa mas maganda sa 'yo! Kase naman, babes, kung ka lang lagi mainit ang ulo sa aking sana ganito ka rin kaganda!"

"Teka ngah!" sumabat si Hayato. "Ano'ng ginawa mo sa kanya! HA! Kapag nalaman kong may ginawa ka sa kanya-!"

"Easy lang, bata, wala pa naman akong ginagawa sa girlfriend mo—"

"HINDI KO SIYA GIRLFRIEND!" iyon pa ang ikinagalit niya ng husto!

Kahit din naman si Haru, hindi man maintindihan ng lalaki ang sinasabi nito alam niyang nainis ito sa kanyang narinig. Lalo itong ikinangisi ng lalaki. "Eh di ibig sabihin," hinawakan nito ang baba ng dilag, "puwede ka pala...!"

Tuluyan nang naiyak ang pobreng dalagita sa takot, lalo na nang buhatin siya nito kung saan.

"Saan n'yo siya dadalhin!" kinabahan si Hayato sa puwedeng gawin ng kupal sa dilag.

"Maghahapi-hapi lang kami, dito lang," sabay kindat. "Kung ito lang naman ang madadaanan namin dito, mabuti pang sulitin na ang grasya habang mainit-init pa!" sabay tawa ala-Romy Diaz.

Pero hindi yata gusto ng partner nitong bading ang balak ng kupal. "HOOOY!" tili niya. "Huwag mong gagawin 'yan! TAKSIL! Sige ka," sabay hila kay Hayato't ganoon na lang ang gulat niya nang punitin nito ang damit niya! "pag me ginawa mo 'yan sa harap ko, ito din ang gagawin koh!"

Pero wala itong pakealam. "Bahala ka sa buhay mo! Gawin mo'ng gusto mo! Aminin mo nang mas gusto mo ang mga mas bata't mas mukhang foreigner kesa sa 'ken! Sige, magpakasasa ka d'ya't huwag mo 'kong papakealaman ditoh!"

"Aba't-!"

"Nung isang buwan na humihingi ako ng sustento, nagbigay ka ba? Nung nangangailangan ako ng pang-backup, nagbigay ka ba! Ba't parang binabalewala mo na ako porke't wala na tayong nakukuha sa loob ng isang buwan!"

"Aba't ganituhan na lang? HA! Sige!" hinila si Hayato sa sofa't tinulak at pumatong pa ang bakla, "Break na tayo! Gawin mo ang gusto moh! Mas liligaya pa ako dito kase at least cute siya!"

"Aba'y salamat at nakalaya na rin ako!" anang kumag. "Thank you babes! THANK YOU! Magsama na kayo d'yan ni pretty boy!" dinala na lang nito si Haru kung saang parte ng bahay habang patuloy itong nagpupumiglas kahit nanghihina.

"HARU!" panay naman ang sigaw ng batang dinamita na halos minamalat na, habang nasa alanganin din siyang sitwasyon. Ang tanging nagawa lang niya'y "Mga hayup kayo, 'wag n'y siyang gagalawin! Kung hinde—"

Bigla siyang sinampal ng bakla! (not the face, mhen! Not the face!) "Manahimik ka na lang d'yan! Mind your own business!"

"Ang kapahl moh!" mura nito. "Kahit si Boss Tsuna hindi pa niya ako nagagawang sampalin!"

"Ang mabuti pa—iho," sinimulan na siyang hipuin sa katawan nito, "kung wala naman kaming makukuhang dahtong dito, paligayahin mo na lang ako. Galingan mo, ha? Kabe-break ko lang sa boyfriend ko-!"

Napabangon ito sa gulat sa balak sa kanya ng bading. "Ano'ng sabe moh!"

Pero tinulak lang siya nito't unti-unting inilapit ang sarili sa kanya.

Susmaryosep.

So ang sumalakay sa kanila'y isang mag-syotang out-of this world na tanging pagnanakaw ang kanilang kinabubuhay at doon pa bwakanang nag-break dahil lang sa kalibugan ng machong tadtarin pala ng mukha sa pimples. Pero ganundin naman ang bading, eh, nakita lang si Hayato bumigay ang lolo (o lola? Ewan ko sa 'yo). Sa kabuuan, pareho lang nangangain ng bata ang mga magnanakaw na ito, nagnanakaw pati puri ng mga walang-malay at inosenteng mga anghel.

Hahantong ba sa trahedya ang dapat-sana'y tahimik na gabi't pagpapahinga nila?

_Kaya nga ayaw na ayaw ko ang magkasakit, eh...!_

Kumakapit ang mabaho't mainit na hininga ng bading sa kanyang balat. Dumudulas maging ang magaspang at kinakalyo nitong kamay sa kanyang dibdib. Ayaw niya ng pakiramdam na iyon. Never pa siyang nabastos ng ganoon sa buong buhay pa. At kung mamalasin, puwedeng ganoon din ang ginagawa ngayon ng pangit na mamang iyon kay Haru. Huwag nawa...huwag nawa...

Huwag nawa...dahil sa oras na magkamali ka ng galaw sa harap ni Hayato Gokudera, isang matindi't napakalakas na bagyo ang isasampal niya sa 'yo.

"Wag mo 'kong...paglalaruan...! Ang pinakaayaw ko sa lahat... ANG BINABASTOS AKOOOOH!"

Sabay hila sa isang vase at pinukpok sa ulo ng bading. Basag pati ang ulo! Sabay sipa palayo't nakatayo din ng maayos. Ngunit hindi pa nakuntento, sinuntok pa nito ang pangit nitong pagmumukha na lalong pumangit dahil sa dagdag na pasa. At sabay sipa sa tagiliran.

"Ang sakit no'n!" nagawa pang magreklamo ng kawatan. "Marya, wala kang awa sa babae-!"

"Babae ka bah? HA!" sipa ulit. "Kasiraan ka sa lahat ng tao! Mahiya ka sa balat mo! Pareho lang kayo ng tsonggo mong dyowa! Gagawin n'yo kaming parausan dahil lang sa wala kayong ninakaw? KAPAL NG MGA MUKHA N'YOH! PAKAWALAN N'YO SI HARU KUNG AYAW N'YONG MASUNOG NG BUHAY!"

Bigla siyang naglabas ng watusi, sinindiha't binato sa pagmumukha ng bakla. Eh nagawa pa nitong protektahan ang sarili para hindi maputukan ang kanyang kagandahan (susme), sabay takas ng Storm Guardian para iligtas si Haru sa tiyak na pagkasira ng kanyang puri...

Speaking of Haru... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Narinig ni Hayato ang sigaw ng kaibigan sa kusina pa. Agad niya iyon pinuntahan sa kabila ng lumalalang lagnat. At dooon niya naabutan si Haru...nakatali pa rin ang mga kamay, pero nakatayo, hingal ng hingal, nakatitig ng masama sa mamang nakahandusay at walang malay, nahulugan ng higanteng plato sa ulo. Sus, ginawa lang pala nito ang ginawa ni Hayato kanina. Patas na sila...at ligtas.

At nang nakita ni Haru na ligtas ang kasama, wala nang sali-salita, napayakap na ito sa sobrang pag-alala't umiyak ng bonggang-bongga.

Kung wala lang lagnat si Hayato, malamang halata na ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi sa pagyakap sa kanya. Sa nakita naman niya dito, walang nangyaring mas masama sa kanya, na kanyang ipinagpapasalamat. Gusto din niya iyong yakapin gaya ng nararamdaman ng dilag, pero imbis...

"Bahket hindi ka kasi bumalik agad sa kuwarto!" binulyawan ang pobreng dilag na wala sa oras habang tinatanggal ang tali nito.

"Ang sama moh!" sagot ni Haru, hindi na nakabitaw sa kanya, pukpok na lang ito ng pukpok sa dibdib niya. "Muntik na nga akong ma-rape, 'yan pa ang sasabihin mo sa 'kin...!"

"Ano ba'ng nirereklamo mo d'yan! Hindi lang naman ikaw ang muntik-muntikan nang ma-rape, ah!"

Hindi na ito sumagot pa. Humagulgol na lang ito.

Na-guilty tuloy ang batang dinamita sa kanyang ginawa. Patay an 'pag nalaman ito ng iba, ayaw na niyang maparusahan pa. "T-tahan na...ano ba...?" suyo na lang niya. "Bibinatin ka lang lalo niyan, eh...! Tahan na...!"

Kahit papaano napatahan siya ng paunti-unti. Nagpunas ng luha. "M-mabuti...walang masamang nangyari sa 'yo..."

Hindi na ito umimik at inakbayan na lang ang kasama nito pabalik sa kanilang kuwarto. "Tara na...para makapagpahinga ka na..."

"Sabihin mo 'yan sa sarili mo," tama siya. Malapit na ring gapuin ng lagnat ang Storm Guardian. "Pero...papa'no 'yung mga salbahe...?"

"Saka na lang natin sila problemahin 'pag dumating na sina Reborn. Sa ngayon...kelangan nating...makabalik..."

Hindi na nakayanan ni Hayato ang sobrang panghihina, natumba ito't napaupo sa sahig.

"H-Hayato!"

Hinihingal, pulampula ang pisngi. Nanginginig. Nabinat sa nangyari. Tila lalo pang maiiyak ang maingay na dilag sa nararamdaman ng kanyang tagapagligtas. Sa kanyang pagkataranta, maging siya'y nahawa na rin sa nararamdaman nito.

"Uy...! 'Wag kang bumigay...!" pakiusap nito. "Tumayo ka d'yan...! Bumalik na tayo...! Konting lakad na lang, o...!"

Panay ang kalabit at yugyog niyo sa kasama, ngunit sa labis na panghihina hindi na ito makasagot kahit gustuhin niya. At doon...naabutan na lang sila ng isang aninong papalapit sa kanila, kalikod lang ng nanghihinang Storm Guardian...

At nabalot ng hilakbot at takot ang kanyang mukha.

"Hayato...!" kalabit pa niya, halos pukpukin na niya ang balikat nito tumalima lang. "Tayo na d'yan...! Tumakas na tayo...!"

Kung hindi lang talaga sila saksakan ng malas dahil ayu't buhay na buhay pa ang babaeng badaf na muntik nang sumalbahe kay Hayato na naging multong bakla upang maghiganti sa ginawa nitong paninira sa kanyang sira-nang mukha. May hawak-hawak na kutsilyo't sasaksakin na sana niya ito sa likuran...

At ang tanging magagawa na lang noon ni Haru ay ang tumili ng bonggang-bongga't nawa'y may makarinig sa kanilang anghel.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

-Tumalab ang kanyang ginawa. Nawalan ng malay ang hinayupak na bakla. Na kapwa naman nila ipinagtaka. Nasagot din ang misteryo nang ito'y bumagsak, ang nasa likuran pala ng bigla nitong 'pagkamatay'...

"K...K-Kyoya...?" nakilala nito ang kanyang kapwa-guardian.

Nauna itong umuwi, for some reasons, at naabutang magulo ang bahay at may dalawa pang pangit na treaspassers, ang isa'y may tangka pang patayin ang dalawa. Either nabuhay ang kanyang pagiging pagkamatulungin o dahil isa sa kanila'y bahagi ng Namimori School, oh, that figures.

"Binalak nilang tangkaan ang buhay ng isang estudyante ng Namimori School," aniya. "Bukod doon dinamay pati ang estudyante ng Midori Academy na sister school ng Namimori (at kelan pah!). Ginulo nila ang pagtulog ko. Kailangan nilang mawala."

Binanggit lang iyon ng Cloud Guardian, ganoon na lang ang kunot ng kilay ng batang dinamita. "All this time andito ka sa bahay!" bulyaw niya. "Alam mo bang kanina pa nagkakagulo ditoh! Muntik pa akong halayin-!"

"Akala mo ikaw lang!" binulyawan tuloy ni Haru.

"Nasa rooftop ako dahil brownout," palusot ni Kyoya (susmaryosep!). "At alam mo namang wala na akong pakealam sa mga tulad n'yong mahihina. Nagkataon lang ang iingay n'yo't hindi ako makatulog."

Palusot ka pa, mhen!

Nang mapansin niya si Haru na halatang nanghihina't namumula dahil sa mataas na lagnat. Na parang anytime mapapahiga na rin ito sa sahig. Ganundin si Hayato, nanginginig na't nasira pa ang kanyang pajama nang pagtangkaan siya ng magnanakaw. Napansin din niya ang nakakalat na pink at sky blue na kumot sa sahig, agad niya iyong pinulot at ibinigay niya sa dalawa, sabay buhat kay Haru bridal-style na ikinagulat nilang pareho.

"H-hoy!" tawag ni Hayato. "Ingatan mo naman...!"

"Tumayo ka na d'yan," parang nang-utos pa ang prefect, "kung ayaw mong mamatay sa sakit."

"Tingin mo ba ganu'n ako kahina...!" sabay balot sa sarili't pinilit tumayo, sumunod kay Kyoya na buhat-buhat si Haru patungong master bedroom. At dahil parehong nangangailangan ng atensyong medikal, ayos sa kanya (sa ngayon) ang manatili ang dalawa sa kuwartong iyon hanggang sa sila'y gumaling.

-:^_^:-

Pagkabalik sa kuwarto, basta na lang na inihiga ng prefect ang dilag sa kama na hindi man lang inayos. Si Hayato, sa labis na panghihina, hindi na pinuna nito ang ginawa ni Kyoya't ibinagsak na lang ang sarili sa kama katabi ni Haru. Umutang ng ilang segundo bago pa gawin ang isang bagay na siguradong labag sa kanyang kalooban...

"S-salamat," sambit na lang niya, halos hindi na siya marinig.

"Malaki na ang utang mo sa akin," inayos ang sarili bago siya lumabas. "Nasa sa 'yo na kung papa'no mo ako babayaran pero siguraduhin mong magbabayad ka," at lumabas na ito.

"Ang yabang mo talaga kahit kelan," pahabol na lang nito. Ewan na lang niya kung narinig pa iyon ni Kyoya o hindi.

Muli, ang katahimikan. Dumagdag lang ang ilaw sa kuwarto kaya medyo nakakasilaw na sa mata lalo na kung nagising sila pareho sa dilim. Ganoon na lang ang laki ng mata niya nang doon niya namalayang ang lapit na pala ng mukha niya sa mukha ni Haru, na parang konting tulak lang at magkakadikit na alng kanilang mga labi! Hindi na siya nakaiwas dahil na rin sa panghihina niya't ayaw na niyang mag-isip ng kung ano. Hindi na niya naiwasang pagmasdan ang kakaiba't mala-anghel nitong mukha lalo na kapag mahimbing ang tulog nito. Pati ang suot nitong nightgown na nagpatingkad sa kanyang kabusilakan. Hindi na niya tuloy alam kung ano ang nararamdaman niya, pero alam niyang bawal siyang mag-isip ng ganoon, bawal dahil alam niya...

Si Haru Miura...ang puso niya'y inilaan na niya para sa susunod na Boss ng Vongola Family. At walang karapatan ang tulad niyang kanang-kamay lang na manghimasok. Kahit na, well, assuming lang iyon ng dalagita. Pero ibang usapan pa rin kapag nasa usapan na ang kanyang pinakamamahal na boss.

"Pahamak kang talaga..." ang tangi na lang niyang nasabi. "Nagawa mo pang matulog ng ganyan...!"

Ang weird. Kanina gustung-gusto na niyang matulog, pero kung kailan nakahiga na siya, saka pa siya tinakasan ng antok. Ang tanging pampalipas na lang ng kanyang oras ay ang pagmasdan ang pagtulog ng kasama nito sa kama, na para bang sa di-maipaliwanag na dahilan, gumaan ang kanyang loob. At siyempre, ang kausapin ito kahit na alam niyang magmumukha lang siyang tanga kakakausap sa isang tulog. Eh sa hindi siya makatulog.

"Alam mo," simula niya, "yang suot mo... Kay Mama talaga 'yan...binigay niya 'yan ke Ate kahit malaki pa 'yan sa kanya... Gusto rin ni Ate si Mama...ewan ko, pero gusto niya siya... Alam mo...bagay pala sa 'yo..."

Naghintay pa na baka sumagot ito. Pero masarap talaga ang tulog ng dilag. Tuloy ulit siya sa daldal.

"Nga pala...s-salamat sa kanina... W-wala pang...wala pa akong...nakausap ng ganung ka-seryoso...kundi ikaw lang... Talo mo na si Boss Tsuna...pero siyempre...iba ang kaso niya... Ang weird ko na...! Ba't ba ako nakikipag-usap sa tulog...?"

Nang biglang "Hayato..."

Aba, hindi niya inasahang sasagutin siya ni Haru kahit tulog! Hindi kaya nakikinig lang ang kanyang kaluluwang tumatambay ngayon sa kabilang dimensyo't narinig ang kanyang mga sentimientos de corazon?

"S...salamat...! Buti...nandito ka..."

Damang-dama ng binatang Guardian ang pag-akyat ng dugo sa kanyang pisngi. Wala pang babaeng nagpasalamat sa kanya ng ganoon. Ai, ipinanata na niya sa kanyang sarili na hindi siya magkakaroon ng relasyon sa kung kanino! Ang mga babae'y pasakit lang sa buhay ng lalaki, paniniwala niya. Ang mga babae, paiiyakin ka, paaasahin, magiging pabigat sa 'yo, lalo na kung ipinanganak ka sa mundo ng mga masasamang elemento. Ayaw niyang matulad sa erpat niyang humina dahil sa babae. Ayaw niyang maging mahina sa huli.

Lalo na kung may isang sibilyan na tulad ni Haru Miura na mai-involve sa mga tulad nilang may potensyal na maging kriminal.

May point naman siya kung bakit niya inilalayo si Haru kay Boss Tsuna, at kung bakit may pagka-allergic siya sa mga babae. It's for their own protection. Ayaw lang niyang idiretso ang dahilan. Wala naman daw dahilan para ipaliwanag pa iyon. Isa pa, alam ni Haru kung anu-ano't sinu-sino sila pero ni konti'y hindi ito nakitaan ng takot. Ang weird, kung sa mga pangkaraniwang kawatan natatakot sila, ba't hindi sa mga high-profiled na kriminal tulad ng Vongola Family?

Pero "Bakit ba...hindi ka natatakot...?" nahaluan na rin ng pag-aalala ang kanyang pagtataka. "Siguro..." at unti-unti ring namigat ang kanyang mga mata, "talagang...pinanganak kang...engot..."

Patuloy na binabanggit ni Haru ang kanyang pangalan. Iyon na talaga ang weird. Ba't hindi kay Boss Tsuna?

"Bakit...ako...?" pagtataka pa niya.

"Alam mo...Hayato..." patuloy ang pagsasalita ni Haru habang tulog (and it's proven based on real-life experience!) "kahit ang mahid mo minsan...o wala kang pake...at ang gaspang mo...mabait ka rin naman... Kaya...salamat talaga...salamat...nandito ka..."

Pero ano ba ang dapat niyang ipagpasalamat? Ang ginawa lang niya mula pa kanina eh, kung hindi magreklamo, pabayaan siya sa gitna ng kalsada. Ang bulyawan siya sa mga maliliit na bagay. Ang makipagkumpitensyahan sa kanya sa pataasan ng boses. Ano ba ang dapat niyang ipagpasalamat?

"Salamat...nandito ka..."

Iyon lang.

Simple pero malaking bagay na para kay Haru na nasa tabi niya si Hayato nang gabing iyon, at least meron siyang kausap at hindi siya malulungkot na malayo siya sa kanyang mga BFFs na nasa ibang kuwarto, kahit na medyo weird na isang lalaki ang kasama niya, may potensyal na baka...uhm, alam mo na. At para kay Hayato, weird na iyong maituturing...pero sa loob-loob niya'y mabuti na rin iyon. At least nakatulong siya sa sarili niyang paraan. And at least nakabayad na siya sa ginawa niyang kapalpakan kanina't sa ginawang pagpapatahan ni Haru sa kanya. Ang problema na lang ngayon...oras na malaman ng iba, lalo na ng kanyang Ate Bianchi, ang mga naganap kanina, mami-misinterpret kaya nila?

At lalo na...tulog ngayon si Haru. Paggising ba niya'y maaalala pa ba niya ang mga pinagdadaldal nito sa harap niya?

At ang pinaka-weird sa lahat ng gabing iyon...wala na siyang pake pa doon. Dahil ba masyado na siyang pagod at tuluyan nang dinadalawan ng antok?

Siguro.

"Grabe ka..." sambit na lang niya. "Kahit kelan...ang engot mo...nahawa na tuloy ako sa 'yo..."

At tuluyan na niyang ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Ngunit nagpahabol pa ang kanyang puso.

_Ako dapat ang magpasalamat...at nandito ka..._

At muli, ang katahimikan. Dumagdag lang ang ilaw sa kuwarto. Ngunit sa pagkakataong iyon, nakakagaan ang katahimikang iyon. Maaliwalas ang lahat, lalo na para sa dalawang anghel na nakaranas ulit ng kapayapaan matapos ang saglit na unos. Sana lang, magtuloy-tuloy na ito hanggang bukas...

Bukas...

-:^_^:-

"Kyoya!"

Naabutan na lang nina Bianchi ang Cloud Guardian na may hila-hilang dalawang patay—este, walang-malay na mga kawatan, na ipinagtaka't ikinatakot ng lahat.

"S-sino'ng mga 'yan!" turo pa ni Hana.

"Mga di-imbitado sa vacation party," sagot ng Cloud Guardian. "Sinubukan nilang istorbohin ang tulog ng dalawang daga. Mauna na ako," at iniwan ang mga nilalang na may mga question mark sa ulo para itapon sa kung saan ang mga katawan ng mga magnanakaw—maliban kay Reborn na tila nakuha nito ang ibig niyang sabihin.

"Mukhang may mga nakapasok na magnanakaw nung wala tayo," hula niya. "Sana pala nagpa-deliver na lang tayo ng pagkain kung alam ko lang na ito ang mangyayari—"

"Bahket ngayon mo lang 'yon naisep!" taranta tuloy ni Tsuna, sabay sugod sa loob sa sobrang pag-aalala sa dalawang kasamang nilalagnat. Sumunod din agad si Bianchi't iba pa. So it all turned out na kaya pala walang tao dahil lahat sila kumain sa labas. Huwag mo nang itanong kung sino ang nanglibre.

Sa sobrang pag-aalala ni Bianchi nauna na siya sa master bedroom, sabay bukas ng pinto—

"Hayato! Haru!"

Naabutan na lang niya ang dalawa, hindi na nakaayos ng higa, pero ang himbing ng tulog. Parang mga nasa ulap sa himbing ng kanilang tulog. Gayunman may nakita siyang bakas na may nangyari nga sa bahay. Napansin niya ang suot na pajama ng kapatid na punit at lantad ang mura niyang pangangatawan. May gasgas naman ang mga wrist ng dilag. Pero hindi agad nakapag-react ang ate, kahit papaano nasa maayos silang lagay, dahil alam niyang naroon si Kyoya para iligtas sila.

Sumunod si Tsuna, tatawagin na sana niya ang dalawa nang bigla siyang sinuway ni Bianchi na agad lumabas. "Ok na sila," aniya. "Wala na kayong dapat alalahanin," at lumayo muna ito sa grupo. "Hayaan n'yo muna sila doong makapagpahinga, okay?" sabay kindat at umalis.

Ilang segundo pa bago ma-realize ng mga bata ang sinabi ni Bianchi, na parang binigyan sila ng 'hint' sa kung ano man iyon, oooh... At tulad ng inaasahan, si Tsuna ang unang-unang naka-gets, kitang-kita naman sa bagsak ng kanyang panga.

But the rest, "B-bakit, Tsuna?" tanong ni Kyoko.

"M-me nakita kang multo!" hula ni Takeshi.

"M...multo?" nanginig ang Lambo.

"Asan? Asan?" palingon-lingon si Ryohei.

"OA," mura na lang ni Hana.

"Pero imposible 'yon, Kuya Tsuna!" sabat ni Fuuta. "Sabi sa ranking ko, no. 2 ito sa Japan na wala masyadong multo o kahit anong masamang espiritu! Super-safe sa lugar na ito kaya dito maraming nagpapagawa ng resthouse!"

"Tama siya, Boss," agree so Chrome. Take it from the illusions expert...

"Walang multo?" disappointed yata si I-Pin.

Ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Reborn. Dahil alam niyang gets na rin ni Tsuna ang ibig sabihin ng Poison Scorpion. Kung tutuusin, nadulas na doon si Bianchi. Patunay lang doon ang kanyang Hyper Intuition na nakaka-gets na mga bagay-bagay na masyado nang deep o malabo para sa pangkaraniwang tao.

Napatingin na lang ang tiyanak sa may sala kung saan doon gumawi si Bianchi. Alam niyang susundan nito si Kyoya para tulungan itong maglibing ng mga napulot nitong bangkay. _Lagot sila dahil pinahamak nila ang kaisa-isa niyang kapatid at ang kaibigan niya, _anang utak niya, kung saan agree si Leon.

Kaya habang nasa ilalim pa ng shock treatment ang kanilang enguting boss at sila'y nagkakagulo, pinasok ng Arcobaleno ang master bedroom kung saan mahimbing na natutulog ang dalawang maysakit na parang walang nangyari sa kanila kanina. Ganoon na lang ang kanyang ngiti. "Mukhang nagtagumpay ang social experiment ko," aniya kay Leon. "Sa tingin mo...nakapasa ba si Hayato?"

Tumango ang chameleon.

"Iyon din ang akala ko. Kung ganoon..."

Ano dao?

Naisip ni Reborn na doon muna siya magpapalipas ng gabi sa kuwartong iyon. Sa isip niya, kahit minsan lang sa buhay niya puwede siyang makaranas ng kilig na parang nanonood lang ng mga cheap na chick flicks. Kung minsan trip din niyang magpaka-cheap, kahit ngayong gabi lang...

Kung saan bihira lang niyang makikitang magkasama ang dalawang magkaagaw sa atensyon ng kanyang enguting estudyante, na hindi nagsisigawan, nag-aaway, nagpapaligsahan.

Na parang itinadhanang magsama ng ganoon balang araw...

"Malay natin," habol pa niya kay Leon.

~WAKAS~

(**PAHABOL: **I haven't translated it into English, sorry about that. Busy sa trabaho, eh. Anyway, ganito na lang: if you're a Filipino and you're interested to translate this, please feel free to do so, I'll appreciate it! But even though you're not a Filipino but you understand most of its content and you're willing to translate, you're very welcome! Although I'll translate this one, too, it would only take me a while to do so. Sorry again... Oh well, para sa mga Noypi diya't ayaw umamin na Noypi, enjoy the story! Peace. Love. Rakenrol.)


End file.
